Thesis of A Cruel Angel
by Batdz Angel
Summary: She had been waiting for him. She knew he would come to her. Deathfic/Futurefic/Songfic. Chlark. First Smallville work!


Hey minna!  
My name's Batdz Angel and if you know who I am, you know fanfiction is the trade I'm in! Anyways, I've written many fanfics for Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Outlaw Star, Harry Potter, Days of Our Lives, and X-Men: Evolution. I just finished watching the _Smallville_ season premiere and decided to write something since a story's been twitching in the back of my head for a while now. Well, enjoy this futurefic/songfic I wrote about Clark/Chloe and leave me a review! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville. But if I could, I'd like Tom Welling wrapped and delivered to my house for my nineteenth birthday! ^^

I don't own the song, _Zankoku na tenshii no TEEZE (Thesis of A Cruel Angel)_ either. It belongs to the kick-ass anime/manga Neon Genesis Evangelion, which ROCKS!!!!

_Italics _are the song lyrics.

WORDS are thoughts.

_Italics underlined_ are speaking with the eyes.

Enjoy!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

**Thesis of A Cruel Angel**

**By Batdz Angel (\0/)**

_Like an angel with no sense of mercy-_

_Boy, be a legend…_

She shivered in the cold, if only to make the guards think she was still alive. In actuality, she hadn't felt anything remotely to warmth or frost since a week ago. She hadn't spoken to a single soul she knew for ten years, albeit seen the light of day…

Ten years.

Ten years she had been kept in the damp, dark cell he had placed her in. Ten years had she wondered and starved for information on the world outside. Oh, if she were lucky he would allow her to see certain news programs. 

Always with the same man.

Always with the same face.

The same eyes…

She shivered for real then as she recalled the last time she had seen that face, the last time she had been able to see her friend.

He had grown.

He had become a legend.

_Although the blue wind now-_

_Tears open the door to your heart…_

He landed on the site, arms crossed over his chest as the guards lunged for him. With a sigh, he threw them off and crossed the yard in a flash, wrenching the gun away from a shaking guard. He knocked the guard out with a gentle tap of his finger and managed to round the remaining ones up in a flash as well.

Dusting off his hands, he moved into the facility and looked through the walls, narrowing his eyes as he noted that they had kept people there. Shaking his head, he punched his arms through one of the walls and pulled it out, saying, "Come on."

He helped a man through and nodded towards where the choppers were landing. The man gasped and looked up at him, eyes brimming with joy. "Thank you Superman," the man rasped before limping towards the paramedics.

He smiled in reply and helped a few prisoners out, his eyes darkening as he noted a few of them were children. His stomach twisted in disgust and he grimaced, clenching his fist tightly. Suddenly, he noted a figure huddled in the corner and caught of glimpse of dirty-blonde hair. He crossed the room at half-speed and crouched down, saying gently, "Let me help you up…"

The figure shifted and a pair of familiar brown eyes met his blue ones. 

And the figure spoke.

"Clark?"

_Staring only at me-_

_Smiling are you…_

His hands froze, his heart stopped, and for a moment, he was fifteen again helping his best friend out of a coffin. His hand trembled as he whispered shakily, "Chloe?"

Chloe Sullivan smiled at him with tired, old eyes and whispered, "I knew you'd come Clark. I knew you would. I dreamt that you would…" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she sagged against his chest, breath fanning in and out.

Before he knew it, he had sped out of the laboratory and into the sky, clutching her close to his heart. He stared down at her face, noting how dirty and pale she was, how thin she had become…

This couldn't be real…

She had disappeared ten years ago…

He had searched…

He had always been searching…

He swallowed and clutched her closer, whispering, "Don't leave me again Chloe…Not yet…"

Not until I tell you that I love you… __

_Searching for a gentle touch-_

_Like that in a dream…_

She awoke with a gasp, her eyes snapping open as she sat up in bed. Gasping for air, she searched around the unfamiliar room for something and trembled as she saw the red cape lying on the back of a chair. Swallowing, she staggered to her feet and over to the cape, picking it up with shaky fingers.

Chloe brought it to her nose and inhaled, smiling as she rubbed it against her cheek. He had saved her like he had always done…

A cough sounded and she turned to see a tall, muscular man with dark hair and stunningly beautiful blue eyes hidden by a pair of black glasses. He wore a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, causing Chloe to remember a long time ago, in a barn that smelled like sun and hay, where the light had shone on them as they had discovered new dimensions in one another…

She dropped the cape and whispered, "I'm not dreaming am I? I mean you're really here…?" He laughed slightly and held out his arms, saying, "If it is a dream, then we're sharing the same one."

A strangled sob tore from Chloe's throat and she threw herself at Clark, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. Clark enclosed her in his arms and whispered her name, his voice breaking as she wept tears of fear and pain. 

Chloe pulled away and said as she wiped her eyes, "I knew that you would save me Clark. I knew you would like always…" "Chloe," Clark said gently as he tilted her chin up. "What happened to you? Who locked you up in there for so long?"

"Could we eat something first?" she pleaded. "Then I'll tell you everything Clark. Everything I know about who kidnapped me from you." He nodded and led her into the kitchen, keeping one arm wrapped around her tightly.

_Unknowing of your destiny-_

_Innocent eye…_

When they finished eating, Clark immediately contacted his parents and Chloe's father. The older adults were ecstatic and Chloe's reunion with her father was filled with a lot of tears and a lot of laughter as she assured him that she was fine and he didn't need to rush to Metropolis from Gotham City.

She paused as she watched Clark for a moment, washing the dishes, and said, "You can take the boy out of the farm-" "But you can't take the farm out of the boy," Clark finished flashing her one of his mega-watt smiles. "Help me dry you."

She obliged and soon, the dishes were dried and stored in the cupboards. She swallowed as Clark pulled her into his arms and held out her tight, saying thickly, "I missed you so much Chloe. I searched for two years after you disappeared and then, someone found your car in the lake…and I stopped searching…I couldn't go on anymore, thinking you were dead…"

"Oh Clark," Chloe turned to face him, eyes filled with tears. "I don't why he took me. I don't understand why he did everything he did to me…" "What did this person do?" Clark demanded his eyes narrowing. Chloe swallowed and pulled away, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I was working on a story for the Daily Planet, remember?" she began quietly. "And it was about LuthorCorp's secret experiments. Lex promised me an exclusive and I accepted. I got to the office, they let me in, but Lex wasn't there…"

Clark crossed his arms over his chest as he tilted his head to the side, jaw tightened as Chloe continued. "But someone else was…he accused me of buying into Lex's lies, of throwing away my morals for a story…" She shivered and Clark wrapped his arms around her, cocooning her in his warmth. "I told him he was delusion that I wasn't doing that but he knocked me out. I woke up and I was in that cell, wearing prison clothes. I screamed for someone and he showed up, smirking, saying that I had always wanted to know what the experiments were."

Chloe's face was streaked with tears as she sobbed, saying, "They injected me with things Clark. I don't even know what they were but they made me mutate. I could fly. I could see through walls. I could read minds…I was scared…and I couldn't take it until they injected me with something that made it all go away…"

"What about the other prisoners?" 

"The children," Chloe whimpered. "Oh God Clark, they did everything they could to those kids. Any mutation they could think of. There was a man that they made have a steel skeletal structure. He called himself Logan and one night, he escaped…"

"He came to my cell and offered me freedom," Chloe shut her eyes tightly, remembering. "Said that he had a friend who would help. I told him I couldn't. I told him that I had someone looking for me…"

Clark swallowed, his eyes blurred with tears as he listened to Chloe's story. "He nodded and I've never seen him again…at least not in person." She looked up at him and whispered, "I saw Superman on the news the first time he made an appearance and I knew it was you Clark. I could see it in your eyes…"

Clark didn't offer a reply but kissed her instead.

_Yet somehow you will find-_

_That behind you-_

_There are wings-_

_To reach the far away future…_

Later, he lay in bed with Chloe, arms wrapped around her nude form tightly, legs tangled with hers. She slept peacefully her face nestled against his thickly muscled shoulder. Clark ran her fingers through her long hair. He inhaled the scent of his shampoo and smiled as he realized only one woman could carry men's shampoo so well.

His Chloe. 

She was here in his arms where she belonged.

Suddenly, the phone rang and he sighed, stretching his arm out over her form and picked it up. Chloe yawned and opened her eyes sleepily as Clark said, "Clark Kent." She smiled as he winked at her and said, "Lois! Yeah, sorry I didn't call."

Clark swung himself out of bed and Chloe rolled her eyes as he paced the room, nude. Looking around, she grabbed the cape and threw it at him, sticking out her tongue as he grinned at her in amusement. Certainly not the same shy Clark I knew, she thought briefly as she went into the bathroom.

Clark frowned and said, " Yes, I know. He dropped one off here because he knew that I would want to see her." Clark snorted and said, "Lois, I'm not being stupid. This woman is my best friend…" He let out an undignified yelp and said, "Be that as it may Lois, I'm not going to let you interview her! She's been through a hell of a lot…right. Yeah. I'll see you at work…"

Chloe exited the bathroom, wearing his robe and said dryly, "Lois Lane has her panties in a knot?" "Slightly annoyed that I didn't call her immediately when Superman brought you to me," Clark shrugged. "I promised her I'd get your account on what went on in the lab. She wanted to do it but I told her no way."   
  
"Why? Think I can't handle little Miss Lane?" Chloe smirked, looking for a moment like the cocky reporter he knew so well. "No," Clark replied easily as he pulled her forward by the robe. "I just don't want any bloodshed."

She giggled and met his kiss passionately.

Clark was late for work the following morning.

_The Cruel Angel's Thesis-_

_From the window of your shall travel-_

_With your gushing, hot pathos…_

"Is this her?" a brisk voice asked.

Chloe blinked and turned around as Clark said, deadpan, "No Lois. This is another hostage I brought in." "Funny Kent," the woman sneered at him. "Your country humor always makes me laugh."

Chloe's mind had quickly memorized the sound of Lois Lane's voice. She was definitely beautiful, Chloe admitted to herself. Her hair was a black silky sheet and complimented her ivory complexion beautifully. Her eyes were the most stunning shade of violet and her sleek form was in a pair of black slacks and a matching blazer over a white blouse. She screamed "STAR REPORTER HERE!" in a classy, sophisticated kind of way.

Chloe liked her from the start.

"Chloe Sullivan," she interjected seeing that Clark was tensing up. "I'm Clark's former fiancé-" "What do you mean former?" Clark interrupted as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Just because you disappeared for ten years doesn't mean I don't intend not to marry you." Chloe smiled happily and gave him a zealous kiss on the lips before facing Lois.

Lois rolled her eyes, muttering, "Oh God…" before becoming business. "Look," she said calmly. "I'm his partner, I don't know why, and Perry, our editor wants us to do a story based on your experience. Is that all right?"

"Sure," Chloe shrugged. "I'm a reporter as well. I know what the rules are: do the story, don't take into consideration what the person might feel, and keep yourself neutral." Lois grinned and said, "I like you. Why can't you be like her Kent?"

"I'm not short enough," Clark muttered resulting in an elbow jab to his middle. "Ow!" "Serves you right," Chloe retorted although her eyes danced with amusement and love as she looked at the exaggeratedly hunched over Kent. 

"It's your fault we're late," Clark shot back in a teasing voice as he straightened up to his full height. "If you hadn't wanted to test out the couch," he added in a whisper, causing Chloe to blush slightly. 

Lois coughed and the couple pulled away, Chloe noting the annoyance in Lois's eyes. Well looks like Miss Lane is jealous, the petite blonde thought amused. How fun is this going to be for me? 

_If you should betray your memories-_

_Holding this sky and shining-_

_Boy, be a legend…_

The dreams began slowly at first.

Chloe would awaken, shaking, trembling with fear and Clark would soothe her dreams away. Soon, the dreams escalated into worse things: Chloe screaming, clawing at something and it took practically all of Clark's strength to hold her down before she harmed herself.

He took her to see his own special doctor but the man only told them that whatever experiments they had done on her had altered her DNA. She would have powers similar to Superman's but not for a while…

That didn't save her from the inevitable. 

_Sleeping ever on-_

_In the cradle of my love-_

_The morning where only you-_

_Shall be called a missionary of dreams come true…_

The phone rang and the tan, muscular arm thrown over Chloe's waist twitched. "Hello…?" Clark rumbled sleepily as Chloe yawned, stretching like a cat. "No Lois, I didn't forget. Yeah. I'll be there ASAP." He hung up and Chloe laughed lightly as she held him close to her breast.

"She's a persistent person isn't she?" Chloe mused making Clark snort. "Persistent isn't the word," her fiancé mumbled annoyed. "She's annoying." "Kinda like I was in high school," Chloe commented amused. 

Clark shook his head slightly at her and said, "No. You were cute and charming. Lois is anything but." "Get in the shower," Chloe replied as she slipped out of bed, the T-shirt she wore down to her knees. "You cannot be late again." 

"If I'm late," Clark answered as he followed her into the bathroom. "It's only because you have such a healthy sex drive." 

"You know, I _was _deprived for ten years…"

_Beams of moonlight-_

_Pour onto your neck-_

_Stopping time all over the world-_

_How I want to grasp them…_

That night, Clark made gentle love to Chloe similar to the time they had lost their virginity to one another in his loft in the barn…

He gathered her close and whispered into her ear, "I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life protecting you." 

"I love you too…"

_But if the encounter between us-_

_Is to have meaning-_

_I must truly know-_

_The Bible to know freedom…_

He pulled something out of the nightstand drawer and handed it to Chloe. She opened the black velvet box and gasped, meeting Clark's eyes with round brown orbs. The moonlight made the diamond sparkle and she shook her head, whispering, "Clark?"

"Marry me Chloe," Clark whispered as he gripped her wrists gently. "Marry me and make me alive again. I haven't been alive since I lost you ten years ago. The only time I've been happy is when I'm with you…let us be happy Chloe."

"Yes!" Chloe cried throwing her arms around him. "Oh, Clark yes! I'll marry you and Superman and everything that comes with it!"

_The Cruel Angel's Thesis-_

_The sadness shall then begin-_

_The shape of life that you embraced…_

Clark glanced up as his phone rang and picked it up, saying briskly, "Clark Kent." Lois looked up as Clark suddenly dropped the phone, his eyes wide. "What?" she demanded as she bent down to pick up the receiver. 

He spoke one word.

"Chloe."

Lois froze and blinked as she stared at the tile floor in confusion. A breeze whipped her hair past her face and she said, "Kent, what are you…?" but stopped as she realized that he was gone all ready…

_When you awaken to that dream-_

_Shining more light than anyone else-_

_Boy, be a legend…_

"What happened?" Clark demanded as he entered the hospital waiting room where his parents, Martha and Jonathan Kent, as well as Chloe's father, Gabriel Sullivan, were sitting. Gabe looked slightly gray as he stood up, saying hoarsely, "Your apartment blew up. Chloe was there and…"

"Clark," Martha swallowed and held her son's hands. "She's badly burned. The doctors are surprised that she escaped with just burns but they can't do anything for her. The burns are all over her body…"

"Mama," Clark swallowed feeling as if he was fifteen again and standing in the town hospital, listening to his mother speak about the possibility of losing his father. But this person wasn't his father; this person lying in the hospital bed was the woman he loved. "Are you telling me that Chloe's going to die?"

Martha nodded, tears in her eyes. "Yes Clark." 

His heart broke.

_While people spin love-_

_To make history-_

_Without such a goddess-_

_I shall live…_

She was so tiny, he reflected as he sat down at her bedside, reaching out and taking her charred fingers in his. He wore a sterilized nurse's garbs and a mask over his nose. It didn't matter, he knew as he rubbed his gloved thumb over her hand. Nothing mattered besides her…

She stirred and Clark smiled as she opened her eyes slowly, saying, "Hey." She made a rasping sound, her beautiful brown eyes replying…

_Hi…_

Clark swallowed the lump in his throat and whispered, "I should've been there Chlo. I failed to protect you…" Her eyes flashed and said:

_Do not blame yourself Clark Kent! It wasn't your fault!_

"The bomb was meant for me," he insisted. "It wasn't just any bomb Chloe! It was filled with Kryptonite! I know it was for me." _But I don't blame you,_ she insisted, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. _I knew that my life would be this way if I stayed with you! And I'd do it again if I had the chance…_

"So you know that…" he forced himself to say the words. "That you're dying?" She nodded and winced slightly, causing him to make her more comfortable. He brushed a kiss against her forehead, not caring if she was black all over from the burns. 

Gently, he held her hand and whispered, "I love you Chloe Sullivan. And I will always love you until the day I die." She managed a weak smile and rasped out although it caused a great deal of pain and the last of her strength, "Clark…be a…legend…for…me…" before she sagged against him, her eyes fluttering closed as she finally rested.

Clark felt the tears running down his cheeks but he didn't care. He gathered Chloe's prone form in his arms and cradled her gently, whispering, "I love you. I love you…" over and over. 

The funeral was small, only those close to Chloe were admitted. Clark saw a familiar man wearing a stylish black suit standing a few feet away, the sun glinting off his head. He kept his distance and smiled wanly at Lana Lang, who looked as beautiful as the last time he had seen her.

Lana smiled at him sadly and whispered, "I know you loved her Clark. I'm so sorry." He nodded, not saying a word as Lana hugged him but keeping his eyes on the freshly turned soil. Soon, the crowd dissipated and he knelt down, placing his hand on the tomb. He traced her name and mouthed the words, "Beloved daughter. Beloved friend…" he paused as his hand hovered above the last words. "My Love Forever…" he whispered. 

Standing, Clark said, "I love you Chloe. And I'll stop the man who did this to you."

He swore he heard her laugh and say, "I know you will! It's always been you Clark!"

_The Cruel Angel's Thesis-_

_From the window of your soul shall travel-_

_With your gushing, hot pathos…_

He landed outside the office and kept his face passive as he entered, immobilizing the guards. He threw the door out of its frame and entered the room as a familiar voice drawled, "Well. Clark. Fancy meeting you here."

"Why'd you kill her?" he demanded of the voice, fury written in every line of his body. "Why did you take her from me Pete?"

A chuckle and a man stood up, his dark eyes glittering in the dim light. He wore a stylish black suit with a blood red shirt and Clark had known him a long time ago as Peter Ross. His best friend, his buddy, his closest companion…

"I did it for the same reason I kidnapped her and blamed it on LuthorCorp," Pete said lightly. "To make you see the lies Clark. Make you see what was really happening." The black man laughed harshly and said, "She tried to talk me out of taking her but I wasn't fooled. Lex Luthor had brainwashed her into believing his lies, his promises. I merely kept her from him."

"No Pete," Clark said grimly. "You kept her from me."

_If you should betray your memories-_

_Holding this sky and shining…_

He nodded towards the warden and strode away from the prison cell before flying off into the sky. He soared above the clouds, letting the moonlight show him the way, his mind tired of being overworked.

He floated above the city and then turned, flying at top speed. He stopped and stared down at the familiar building before flying in through the window. He settled himself on the boards, inhaling the familiar scent of wood, sunshine, and hay, remembering a night like this night, when the girl-woman he had secretly loved without knowing it had come to him…

They had made love on the couch, the moonlight washing them in its silver beams of magic. 

He clenched his fists and whispered, "Chloe…I'm sorry…" 

Her last words echoed in his mind. "_Clark, be a legend for me…_"

The legendary boy/man merely curled up on the couch and wept bitter tears of regret.

_Boy, be a legend._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  

Comments at _Batdzangel@yahoo.com_

Ja ne!

Batdz Angel (\0/)


End file.
